


A Crack in the Glass

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Fluff, Lotte World, M/M, Yes Fluff, as usual, happy beomgyu, he was just nervous, idk how to tag, it was really not a panic attack, kind yeonjun, mild panic attack, yeah idk anymore, yeonjun melted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "I think I left my heart up there." Beomgyu chuckled and held his hands over his chest, knees wobbly after the thrilling ride."I caught it, don't worry." Said Yeonjun along with a little laugh escaping his lips and Beomgyu was stunned.Both from the laugh that the elder elicited and the statement that was probably a one big joke.Because no one could ever compare how dense and oblivious Yeonjun is!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Your Highness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	A Crack in the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, you know what? I finished this in about an hour or two and I can't believe I'm actually a bit proud of this. So, I'm going to publish this before the disaster, that is named General Mathematics comes at me tomorrow and just because I'm feeling generous!

Beomgyu was literally vibrating and buzzing from excitement when he got out of the car and was gazing around the front of Lotte World. He's too happy for his own sake and impulsively, he tugged on Yeonjun's hands and pulled them towards the ticket booth, Yeonjun didn't mind. Beomgyu has no idea why or how but Yeonjun was the one who paid for their tickets and his effort of trying to persuade the elder that he didn't need to do that immediately went to the trash. And for twice or thrice or Beomgyu couldn't remember how many times, Yeonjun was wearing more comfortable clothes. A white shirt over a grey hoodie and red jogger pants didn't look too bad at him.

"We'll ride the Gyro Spin or the Drop one, okay? And then that scary looking rocking boat, then that thing where you ride on a log-looking seat and it floats on water!" Beomgyu gushed as he looked at the list of rides pointing at the rides he was pertaining to and Yeonjun was just looking at him.

"Alright there young master, we're not going to ride Flume Ride nor Atlantis, we don't have spare clothes." Said Yeonjun and Beomgyu pouted immediately.

"For heaven's sake hyung, we're at the amusement park, call me Beomgyu," Beomgyu said, acting exasperated and continued, "and hush! Don't tell me you're doing that because it matters and it's your job to look after me and all the sheesh you're always saying because no! If you want to compensate for your wrong doings earlier, then at least try to act like you're my friend. And not like my father. Even my father doesn't act like you do, so emotionally constipated and stiff." Beomgyu ended his little statement and marched towards the line of people to the ride called The Adventures of Sinbad. It didn't look too bad and Beomgyu was right! 

The ride was followed by a much more subtle one ranging from Fantasy Forest, the thrilling Balloon Ride, the exciting World Monorail and the yet extreme one which is The Conquistador. Beomgyu said when Yeonjun asked him why they aren't riding the extreme ones yet, "save the best for the last."

They later went outside to Magic Island and found that the Sun was already at the horizon, as it was already a quarter past six, bidding his last farewell and "see you again tomorrow!" to every person his rays lays upon. Beomgyu was mesmerized by the sight, he looked up to the elder, who was already looking back at him, _and he can't help the blood rush through the little veins on his cheeks_ , he decided to turn his head back to the direction of the Sun to stop further embarrassment and squinted to avoid hurting his eyes.

"Can we ride the Ferris Wheel already? The atmosphere's significantly fitting." He softly said and he almost thought his voice was drowned out by the people's happy loud chattering.

"You think so?" Yeonjun asked and Beomgyu didn't dare to look back, still, he was feeling Yeonjun's gaze on him. _Was Yeonjun hyung bewitched?_

"Yeah, so we can watch the Sun go to bed."

"Isn't that invasion of privacy? He wouldn't want that." Beomgyu whipped his head back to Yeonjun and found him smiling like an idiot. _Wow._ Beomgyu gaped at the elder, did he actually say that? Yeonjun broke his main persona? The glass cracked? Slowly, a too happy smile found its way on Beomgyu's lips and a few seconds later, he elicited a soft laugh and Yeonjun did too. _Oh dear Helios_ , Beomgyu would do anything to hear Yeonjun laugh once again. "I'll forgive you're sneaking today, so, come on, we might miss him going to bed." 

And this time Yeonjun was the one who pulled him towards the ride. Beomgyu didn't know he could be this happy, even more happy, after the last time he went here with his mother and he was grateful, too pleased and thankful to the elder for making him feel this way.

He felt his heart swell when Yeonjun carefully ushered him inside the cabin. He sat cautiously, avoiding rough movements so the cabin wouldn't swing back and forth or he might get a heart attack from thinking the hinges of it might fall loose and they'll fall down to their deaths.

"Scared?" Yeonjun asked. 

"A little," He said, honestly. "this is actually my first time riding this, it's quite frightening." Beomgyu said, eyes wandering past behind him, and down to ground. They have elevated fast and Beomgyu came up with the thought that they were already twenty feet above the ground. He felt his heart hammer in utter nervousness.

"Hey, look at me," Yeonjun pulled back his senses. The man held his hands and if Beomgyu's mind wasn't spiralling from nerves about being too high up the ground, his mind would gear up because Yeonjun was holding his hands! And he was even squeezing it! "Follow my breathing," He coaxed Beomgyu and Beomgyu complied, even closing his eyes for added effect.

About a minute or longer later Beomgyu opened his eyes and Yeonjun was staring at him, his eyes gleaming and Beomgyu's heart hammered for a different reason. If it weren't for the sudden squeeze on his hands, he wouldn't be able to look away.

"We're already at the top." Says the elder, releasing his hands. And he felt his racing heartbeat slowly subside though his hands felt inexplicably cold. 

"Why did we stop?" 

"It always does for some seconds or a minute every cabin and this is the fourth time." Yeonjun said and Beomgyu has completely turned his body towards the window rail and watched the Sun settle perfectly at the right time beneath the horizon. His mouth was agape and he could feel Yeonjun's presence beside him, either also watching the Sun set or watching him. He flushed at the latter.

And every perfect moment ends, theirs ended when the cabin moved again and the whole skies was engulfed by blue, purple, grey and pink clouds. Beomgyu's heart felt content and he couldn't wish for more.

The ride ended and they followed it with another one which was the galvanising Gyro Drop that almost took Beomgyu's breath away. Literally. The ride rose high up the air and dropped not only once or twice, Beomgyu couldn't even count with the way his heart and spirit was being left on air every time the ride made its unexpected drop.

The safety vest and bars raised and Beomgyu stood, feeling wobbly on his feet and he almost fell if not for Yeonjun's agile sense to catch him. He chuckled at his silliness.

"That was something." He said, still chuckling like a silly kid. "I think I left my heart up there." 

"I think I caught it." Yeonjun said jokingly as he smiled cheekily at the younger and Beomgyu was sure he did really left his heart up there as he can't even feel it beat from how fast it was going beneath his chest. _Calm your blood down, Beomgyu, Yeonjun's mad oblivious, he sure meant it as a joke. Right._

"Okay, can you give it back?" He asked, maintaining a never faltering smile. "Alright, I'm hungry." He said and went to step out the property of the ride and into the line of food stalls.

Beomgyu ordered a quarter pounder cheese burger and along with chicken fingers and a seven hundred milliliter lemonade. Yeonjun on the other hand got himself two slices of pizza, a medium hot dog and apple iced tea. Beomgyu won this time, he was able to let Yeonjun approve him to pay for their food after about a little too many blinks away and he happily skipped over to a table not far from the bustling people. 

"Thank you, hyung, for taking me outside." Beomgyu said before devouring his burger.

"This is for my apology, so don't thank me." Yeonjun said as he leaned back on the bench.

"That made your apology sound less sincere." He rolled his eyes and sipped on his lemonade.

Yeonjun shrugged, "well, okay, you're welcome." 

"That's much better." Beomgyu beamed and they continued to eat. 

They were silent most of the time and was only talking less, but it was comfortable and Beomgyu was able to eat happily. When he finished, he sipped the last drop of his lemonade and lazily leaned back on the bench.

"I'm so full." He said, rubbing his belly in a circular motion as drowsiness loomed about him. "I could sleep here." 

"Let's take a quick stroll, then let's go home." He heard Yeonjun said though it took him about a minute to stand up. Beomgyu felt lazy! Yeonjun and his fitness related things.

They strolled along the other happy people and Beomgyu was bearing a tired yet content smile. Along their walk, the younger couldn't help but feel jittery and a bit upset upon looking through various stuffed toys. He was too old to get one, it would be a bit embarrassing but before he could wish for the impossible, Yeonjun was already pulling him towards a store of everything stuffed.

"Why are we here? Are you going to buy something?" Beomgyu asked, hopeful in a way but not too much.

"Come on, your eyes were pleading for one of these." Shocked at the remark, Beomgyu blushed and pursed his lips to keep a smile from occurring.

"Not that I really want one." He whispered.

Yeonjun didn't say a word and instead pulled Beomgyu toward an aisle. He was busy looking at different types of animals ranging from small to huge when Yeonjun shoved an orange and white stuffed toy to his face. He pulled it back and glared half-heartedly at the elder.

"Let's get that and let's go home." He said and once again pulled Beomgyu towards the cashier.

He was getting tired of the pulling but Beomgyu couldn't complain as long as it's Yeonjun because how whipped was he again? 

Now that Yeonjun has paid for the stuffed toy, he realized the elder didn't even let him get what he wants and just shoved a random flabby animal. He looked at it beneath the shopping bag and found that it was a random chubby fennec fox. Reason behind why Yeonjun got it? Beomgyu doesn't know.

He settled the toy back to the confinements of the paper bag and tagged along with the elder who was walking towards the parking lot where people kept on decreasing in number. 

Yawning for the umpteenth time, Beomgyu wiped a peeking tear from his eyes and continued to walk until they reached their car. He pulled Yeonjun inside the backseat with him, the elder protested but gave up without even trying his best. He sighed and put the bag beside him. He slid close to Yeonjun, but not too close.

Though as he felt his eyes get heavier and his limbs densing, he took the leap of faith and moved _too_ close to Yeonjun. His mind was fuzzy with all the happiness and contentment he was feeling, he then spoke,

"Let's do this again hyung, let's go to Everland next, I want to see a goat." Beomgyu murmured as his head unconsciously fell over Yeonjun's shoulder. The elder stiffened but Beomgyu didn't move.

Beomgyu was close to drifting off to his dream land when Yeonjun spoke ever so softly, he thought it was laced with affection or even fondness.

"Sure, Gyu."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA just a little note here that I actually don't know if Lotte World has an outdoor food court something like that, but oh well, they ate outside.
> 
> AND!
> 
> A great character development right here!


End file.
